


The Ol' Switcharoo

by tripperfunster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Weekly Updates, webcomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 94
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comic about body-swap, walking in another person's shoes, and dicks.  Not walking in their dicks, of course, but yanno, touching them and stuff.<br/>Be warned, many panels will NOT BE WORK SAFE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW1

NOT WORK SAFE 

 

>>>>

 

>>>>

 

>>>>

 


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT WORK SAFE


	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37

Just a quick, but heartfelt apology for the unannounced hiatus. My life was turned upside down by a few things recently, most notably a cross-country move (why hello there, internet! You've been sorely missed!) and also a pretty serious car accident. I was lucky enough to walk away from it, but it has really buggered up my right arm and shoulder and even typing this painful. I had hoped to be back to drawing this week, but I think that it might have to wait for next week.

But fear not, I have no plans to leave these boys at this moment of (kissing) crisis. :D Check back in a week and it will be like I was never gone.

 

Cheers!

Tripper


	38. Chapter 38

My apologies for the extended hiatus and many heartfelt thanks for the lovely well wishes and kind words. I am finally feeling well enough to draw again and plan to post weekly.

 


	39. Chapter 39




	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45




	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness. I was out of town and didn't have the file with me to upload!


	48. Chapter 48




	49. Chapter 49




	50. Chapter 50




	51. Chapter 51




	52. Chapter 52




	53. Holidays!

Comic should be up and running the first week in Jan. Happy holidays everyone! <3 <3 <3


	54. Chapter 54




	55. Chapter 55




	56. Chapter 56




	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for last week. I had an unexpected out of town funeral.
> 
> Speaking of Debbie Downers, I SWEAR this comic is going to get funny (and porny) again. Honest!
> 
> I just have to torture them a bit more ...


	58. Chapter 58




	59. Chapter 59




	60. Chapter 60




	61. Chapter 61




	62. Chapter 62




	63. Chapter 63




	64. Chapter 64




	65. Chapter 65




	66. Chapter 66




	67. Chapter 67




	68. Chapter 68




	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late posting, and a big thanks to everyone who voiced their concern. I just had super short notice for a 5 hour exam, so everything like fun, housework, tv and even Steve and Tony had to take a temporary back seat.
> 
> It's over now (I hope!) so everything should be back to normal now. <3


	70. Chapter 70




	71. Chapter 71




	72. Chapter 72




	73. Chapter 73




	74. Chapter 74




	75. Chapter 75




	76. Chapter 76




	77. Chapter 77




	78. Chapter 78




	79. Chapter 79




	80. Chapter 80




	81. Chapter 81




	82. Chapter 82




	83. Chapter 83




	84. Chapter 84




	85. Chapter 85




	86. Chapter 86




	87. Chapter 87




	88. Chapter 88




	89. Chapter 89




	90. Chapter 90




	91. Chapter 91




	92. Chapter 92




	93. Chapter 93




	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the gap in posting. I just started a new job and the training and new hours are killing me! But be patient, I haven't abandoned the story. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
